Never
by Dubbers
Summary: Jack's latest team bonding idea involves lots of alcohol. Rhys finds out some unexpected things. Please R&R.


**A/N: Okay, so this idea just begged to be written. If there's something like this out there, sorry, but I haven't read any and I thought I'd give it a go. Can't think of a title so this'll have to do, though if you have a suggestion, feel free to tell me. Unbeta'd, so forgive the mistakes. Set after Something borrowed, but Owen's not dead, so it's AU.  
**

**Warnings: Lots of kissing :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, oh the shame :(  
**

**Never**

Ianto and Rhys brought the drinks over from the makeshift bar that Ianto had put up earlier in the Hub. It was Jack's latest idea for a team bonding exercise, and everyone, especially Owen, was more than happy to go along with it. The bar wasn't really a bar, just boxes of alcohol stacked behind a table, and crisps and peanuts bought in bulk. Everyone was looking forward to the night though.  
Rhys took a quick swig from his drink and sat down next to Gwen. Originally, it was just going to be the team, but then Gwen had realised she'd promised to actually spend some time with her new husband, and so Tosh had suggested she bring him along. Jack had been too busy to complain.

They were sat in a circle on the floor, preparing to get absolutely hammered, and what better way to do that, (as Owen pointed out after realising he wasn't getting drunk fast enough) than to play Never have I ever. There had been several groans following his remark, and a gleeful smile from Jack.

Rhys soon found himself getting slightly drunk, and so was rather surprised when he realised everyone was looking expectantly at him. Last time he'd checked it had been Jack's turn, and as there didn't seem to be many things Jack hadn't done, he'd assumed it would be a while before it was his turn. He'd thought wrong.

"Oh...right. Well...um, let me see..." he cleared his throat, and not being able to think of anything else said:

"Never have I ever snogged Ianto Jones."

Rhys' eyes widened as he realised everyone else now had an empty shot glass. He turned to Gwen with a shocked expression on his face, others forgotten for the time being. He was pleased to see she at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"And when was this then love? Only I hope that it wasn't recently - what with us being married now and all." Ianto had the beginnings of a smirk on his face.

"Oh no," Gwen assured him quickly, hoping Rhys would let the subject drop. When he kept glaring at her, she resigned herself to her fate. "Well," she began...

_It was just after 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and the Rift was being far too quiet for Gwen's liking. Apart from paperwork there was nothing to do, and Gwen had quickly become bored with that. She wasn't the only one either, she had noticed as she glanced not-so-subtlely around the Hub. Jack was in his office talking to some important person on the phone whilst giving far too many eye rolls than could possibly be good for his health. Owen seemed to have fallen asleep at his desk, slowly sliding off his chair, and even Tosh was playing solitaire on one of her monitors. Ianto seemed to be immune to the boredom though, diligently sorting through some files in a corner that needed delivering to the boss.  
There was a thump and muffled yelp as Owen fell off his chair. Ianto briefly looked up before returning to his work. Gwen however, along with Tosh, had now been conveniently distracted from doing nothing. Tosh was struggling to hold in her smile, but Gwen wasn't even trying. Owen grumbled and picked himself off the floor, cursing as he did. He looked up, and saw the girls' expressions.  
"What?" he scowled. "Can't a man get a decent night's sleep around here?"  
Gwen resisted the urge to point out the time, and instead turned back to watch Ianto. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around. Owen was standing behind her, also watching the Welshman working.  
"Bet you can't make him swear." Owen suddenly whispered into her ear. "10 quid." He added as an afterthought. Gwen thought about it for a minute, alternating her gaze between the doctor and the tea boy.  
"You're on."_

_Gwen spent the rest of the day accidently bumping into the team's youngest member, misfiling her reports and making a general nuisance of herself. The man in question however remained completely the professional he seemed to be. He even apologised after nearly tripping over Gwen's shoe. She could see Owen smirking as 5 o'clock came around, but she was determined not to give up yet. Ianto was now in the autopsy room, scrubbing something from the floor. Just as she was thinking of the all the sharp pointy things in that room, Jack came out of his office.  
"Alright kids." His voice boomed across the space. "Seeing as the Rift's being nice to us, you can all head off. You too Ianto." He added as the young man continued at his work.  
"Oh." said Ianto. "I just need to..." he trailed off as Jack raised an eyebrow. "Yes sir." Ianto began to pack up, noting in disgust he'd managed to get the liquid he was trying to clean up all over his hands.  
Gwen realised she had pretty much lost the bet. Owen seemed to have realised too as he rubbed his fingers together, miming money.  
And then Gwen had a brainwave. Without a second thought she ran quickly down the stairs to the autopsy bay, and, taking care to mind whatever it was on the floor, she rushed over to Ianto, pinning him to the wall. Ianto looked startled to say the least, bringing his hands up to defend himself automatically.  
"Gwe-" he began. But he didn't get a chance to finish as the woman in question swiftly crushed her lips onto his.  
Gwen felt Ianto's mouth form a small 'o' shape of surprise under hers. He seemed shocked into immobility. Suddenly, whatever spell he had been under broke, and he grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pushed her off into the autopsy table.  
"What the f-" Ianto's rare display of anger shocked the team, but it was cut off mid sentence.  
Suddenly he burst into uncontrolled laughter.  
"Ianto?" called Jack worriedly; it wasn't everyday they saw even a real smile from the Archivist, and now he was doubled up with laughter.  
"I'm...so...sorry...Gwen." The young man managed to choke out between what seemed to now be quite painful gasps. Gwen looked confused. She turned to the rest of the team who were now gathered around the balcony looking down at her and Ianto. She caught glimpses of their confused expressions briefly, before they too were swiftly claimed by laughter.  
"WHAT!?!" she exclaimed, but they were now unable to answer. Ianto however had regained most of his neutral expression, though his eyes were still laughing. She questioned him with an eyebrow, and the young man became rather embarrassed. He gestured awkwardly towards her chest. Gwen frowned before looking downwards. It was then she realised what the others were laughing at. Her nice, new white shirt was now covered in the bright green substance that had got on Ianto's hands.  
"What is it?" she asked tentatively.  
Ianto looked away, but Owen answered for him.  
"It's blood Gwen, alien blood. And I believe you owe me a tenner."_

Rhys looked undecided about whether he wanted to laugh, or look shocked. In the end he did both – not a good look.  
Gwen was tentatively chewing her bottom lip, waiting for the verdict.  
"Well..." began Rhys, before he had to give in to the urge to laugh again. The rest of the team were similarly occupied, if in a slightly drunken way.  
It may have been five seconds, or five minutes later when the team had sufficiently calmed down and Rhys turned to his wife once more.  
"Well, as long as you and Ianto aren't secretly shagging...then I guess I can forgive you."  
Gwen beamed, glad she didn't have to bring out the puppy dog eyes. But then Jack, who was not at all drunk, just being himself, just had to interrupt with a mischievous smirk.  
"Hey, we could start having foursomes now."  
Gwen wasn't nearly drunk enough not to blush at that comment, and Rhys' eyes widened.  
"Please tell me you're joking!"  
"Of course he is sweetheart!" Gwen placated immediately, glaring at Jack at the same time. Jack just laughed and turned to Rhys' left.  
"So Tosh," he began. "When did you and Ianto get it off?"  
Ianto elbowed him in the stomach.

* * *

Tosh was startled by Jack's sudden question; she'd thought they'd all forgotten about the empty glasses after Gwen's retelling of _that_ incident. Everyone was staring at her now in a decidedly un-drunk fashion (which she knew was impossible), and to make matters worse, she was pretty sure she was blushing something awful. Jack's pained expression after his unwanted contact with Ianto relieved her fear a bit, but not much. However, she decided she might as well bite the bullet, after all, her story wasn't nearly as embarrassing as Gwen's and to be honest she had rather enjoyed herself. And maybe it would make Owen finally see the light.  
"It was during the time that Jack was away..."

_Owen was in the autopsy bay and Gwen had just had to go out and see Rhys. Tosh didn't mind. There was finally the peace and quiet to think. She hadn't had much time to do that lately, what with Jack gallivanting off god-knows-where, and Owen doing a grouch after being kicked out leadership by Gwen. And then there was Gwen herself, always popping out to go see Rhys because she just couldn't live without him, when all the time she was really pining after Jack although he wasn't hers' to pine about, he was Ianto's...  
On seconds thoughts, maybe having time to think wasn't a good thing after all.  
And just as she was thinking of Ianto...  
"Oi! Tea-boy!"  
The misunderstood young man replied with a cup of coffee delivered promptly to the doctor's lair. There was no thank you; there never was, but the Welshman didn't argue, and kept the polite facade firmly in place.  
Tosh felt a pang of sympathy course through her body as she thought of how thoughtless Owen was, and wondered how Ianto didn't care.  
Then she caught sight of his eyes as he came up from the autopsy bay, and Tosh realised the truth. He did care. He just didn't show it.  
For that one brief second his face was unguarded, open to the entire world to read, and the pain and suffering written all over him made Tosh want to go over and hug him.  
So she did.  
Ianto must not have realised she was still at her desk as when he caught sight of her coming towards him, he looked surprised: another expression that showed how much he was hurting inside.  
"Did you-" he began, only to be cut off as Tosh pulled him down onto the sofa and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him stiffen up for a minute and try to push her off, but she held on tight, and soon she could feel him relax into her embrace.  
"Tosh, I..."  
"Shush Ianto. I've got you, its okay now."  
At that he slumped down onto her shoulder, and she tightened her grip.  
It took Tosh a while to realise that he was crying, sobbing silently onto her shirt, and probably soaking the fabric, and when she did she gently released her grip and held onto his shoulders.  
"I'm sorry Ianto. I really am."  
Ianto sniffed and looked up. "You've got nothing to be sorry for Tosh."  
"Yes, I do. We all knew Ianto. We all knew that you were hurting, but none of us noticed, none of us bothered to look. We should have."  
"Never apologise to me Tosh, please. It's the least I deserve." The sincerity and desperation in his gorgeous voice shook Tosh's gentle soul, and she took his face between his palms.  
"Oh Ianto," and then she kissed him.  
It was slow and gentle, undemanding and unwanting, it wasn't passionate or expecting, but it was a kiss of comfort, and also one of understanding. And Ianto was kissing her back, the need to be forgiven and forgive dancing together on his lips.  
It had to be the most beautiful and chaste kiss either of them had had in a long while._

_Tosh wasn't sure which of them pulled back first, but she didn't think it mattered. Both their breaths were steady and calm, their gazes fixed firmly on the others'.  
She was pulled into a quick hug and then Ianto got up.  
"Thank you Tosh." And she watched as a small, genuine smile lit up his face. He walked away looking decidedly happier.  
Tosh smiled too. He wasn't fixed yet, but it was a beginning._

* * *

Tosh looked up from where she had been studying her shot glass. Ianto smiled shyly at her from next to Jack, and to her left Owen was regarding her thoughtfully. Jack himself was grinning far too widely, whilst Gwen looked rather shocked and Rhys just muttered "bloody hell."  
"Was I really that much of a bastard?" Owen asked her, but Ianto butted in before she could reply.  
"Yep." He got a scowl for his trouble.  
"You enjoy yourselves?" Jack asked, his teeth starting to blind his team.  
Another 'yep' from Ianto and a determined nod from Tosh made the atmosphere in the room decidedly tense.  
In an attempt to lighten the atmosphere, Tosh turned to Owen, planning on making small talk. Then she caught sight of his empty shot glass.

* * *

Owen knew he was doomed from the minute that damned sentence had left Rhys Williams' mouth. Why, oh why, had he been allowed to join in? Although he supposed it was his fault for suggestion this game, but he had really wanted to get hammered, although now he was starting to think that Jack had slipped something into the drinks as he felt decidedly un-hammered. He was sure he'd had far too much to feel only a little bit drunk.  
He had however had a good laugh at Gwen's expense and gained some insight into Tosh and Ianto's friendships. Owen was surprised to feel something that wasn't alcohol flow through his system as he thought of Tosh kissing Ianto, and the fact that they'd both enjoyed themselves. And if he had been completely sober, he would have been sure that Jack's smile hadn't become slightly forced.  
As he wasn't however, he turned to look at Tosh just as she turned to look at him. He saw her eyes glance downwards, and it took him a minute to realise what she was looking at.  
'Oh shit' he thought.  
Tosh looked up at him once more.  
"So Owen," she started, repeating Jack's earlier probing of herself. "When did you jump in the other boat?"  
"I didn't...; I mean..., I'm not..." he stumbled to a halt. He was pretty sure he heard giggling coming from far too many places around the table to be getting out of this one alive. "I was drunk, okay? Very, very drunk. In fact, I think I'd go as far as to say I was drunker than I have ever been before, although if I have been drunker, I don't think I'd be able to remember. Okay?"  
Owen was confused as to why he felt he had to justify himself to Tosh, but he just did.  
Tosh just smiled, actually, he'd go as far as to say grinned, and muttered, "whatever Owen," not quite under her breath.

_Owen couldn't remember when he'd last been this drunk, which made sense actually, but nevertheless it didn't make him feel any better. Ever since losing Diane he'd been getting as drunk as he could each night and then wandering around until he passed out. Tonight however, he somehow found himself back at the Hub, the place he was usually trying to avoid.  
He had no idea how he got in to the building itself, but suddenly there he was. Looking back over it later, he would assume that someone had left the door open, and completely ignore the fact that that _never _happened.  
Owen stumbled over to someone's desk and leant against it for a while. Then he headed down to a room off of the main Hub where he always kept a stash of something a little bit stronger than coffee for whenever the Hub went into lockdown (which was surprisingly often)._

_Owen wasn't sure when it was he noticed the other presence in the room, although it might have been when said presence pulled the now empty bottle from his hand.  
Owen grumbled and looked up, rather surprised to see that Ianto had grown some more heads since last night. His mouths were moving as well, but Owen wasn't in the mood for listening.  
Then he'd started throwing up._

_Owen didn't realised he'd lost consciousness, but when he woke up with a pounding headache in his own flat, he realised he must have done. Just as he was wondering how the hell he'd got there, Ianto entered the bedroom with a glass of water and some beefy looking painkillers.  
"Ah, you're awake then."  
Owen grunted in reply and looked down at himself. He'd been stripped down to just his boxers, and he could feel a wet flannel on his forehead, his bedroom also looked distinctly tidier than when he'd last been there.  
"What happened?"Owen asked the Welshman. "And what am I doing here?"  
"You were...ah...ill. So I brought you back here and told Jack you wouldn't be into work today."  
Owen looked up, expecting to see contempt, or even worse, pity in those eyes, but instead all he saw was understanding. The thought of Ianto's eyes however brought back a memory that Owen hoped wasn't real._

_He'd woken up at some point after they had reached his flat, but Owen was still completely slaughtered.  
"Diane..?" he'd muttered briefly before Ianto had started to get him out of his sick-covered car.  
He'd looked up and found himself transfixed by the young man's eyes. There was just something about them that was so beautiful. Ianto had leaned down to check his temperature and Owen had grabbed him and kissed him. Hard.  
He wasn't sure why he'd done it, but he was drunk, and maybe for a minute the beauty of those eyes had reminded him that there was such a thing as love, and that though it hurt, it was worth it.  
Ianto had broken away pretty quickly, but was saved from commenting by the fact that Owen had drifted off again._

_Owen was jolted back to the present with a start.  
"Oh shit." He muttered, before promptly passing out again._

* * *

Owen refused to part with any of the information as to what had happened, but Jack knew he'd be able to weasel it out of Ianto later. Or, if Owen got any dunker, maybe he wouldn't have to.  
"So," he said brightly. "My turn is it now." He didn't need to look around to see the look of mortification on Ianto's face. Owen groaned, and muttered something like; "Don't you dare Harkness." But Jack paid no attention.  
"Well," he continued. "There was that time whe-"  
Jack was forced to break off. Ianto had grabbed him and pressed his lips to Jack's, who quickly proceeded to forget where he was, and what he was doing.  
Ianto however, broke off the kiss when Jack's hands started wandering. Jack pouted, grinned, and then said: "Well, I think that answers your question."  
Ianto looked vaguely embarrassed, but relieved that Jack had stopped trying to recount the many other times there had been.

* * *

Rhys Williams felt that he had learnt a lot today, but there were still drunken stupors to sink into, and so he decided to pull everyone back to the present.  
"Well," he began. "What shall we do next then?"  
Rhys let his gaze wander slowly around the room, looking for suggestions. Then he did a double take.  
"B-b-but..." Rhys groaned. "That is _so_ not right!"  
The rest of the team seemed to find Rhys' incredulity quite amusing. Gwen soon composed herself though, and placed a comforting hand on his arm.  
"I know it seems odd..." she started, then trailed off, uncertain of how to finish that sentence.  
"How..?" Rhys paused for a minute, contemplating. "You know what? I don't want to know."  
Rhys took one last glance at Ianto Jones' empty shot glass before burying his head in his hands.  
_"Bloody Torchwood."_

**Fin**

**So...what did you think? I'd love some feedback, and please feel free to offer con crit, correct any mistakes I've made, and give your suggestions. Thanks for reading.**

**~Dubbers  
**


End file.
